How I met my Family: First Generation Style Faifthful meeting
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: How did they meet exactly? How did they become friends? G sighed in annoyance. Seriously sometimes his childhood friend could be stupid. Giotto smiled in content. He really had the best Friends on earth even if they were overprotective sometimes. There may be pairings included. You can decide the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: This Idea wouldn´t let me go, so I decided to write it together with my friend! Please tell me what you think about it and enjoy~! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 1

It was so hot. The sun was burning down on his back as he made his way through a crowd. He was careful not to bump into people, not only would that be rude, but who knew what could happen? He lived in one of the worst parts in Italy after all, if you could call it that. He wouldn´t like to admit it, but he was feeling more exhausted than normal.

He looked up at the sky with longing eyes, it always relaxed him. To gaze into that dreamy blue. He paid no attention to the dirty Alleyways or that his clothes were torn up. He wore black pants, a simple white shirt and dark shoes. His Golden Blonde hair that was usually spiked up was damp from sweat and his bangs were stuck on his forehead. Sweat trailed down his cheek.

" _I better hurry up and go back."_ He thought with a sigh as he kept walking, concentrating on not swaying. He really didn´t feel so good, he was dizzy, but he could manage. It wasn´t like somebody would help him if he collapsed on the ground.

Still, he felt strange today and he knew that was not the heat speaking. He wasn´t that delirious. It was like something in his head was saying something to him. It told him to stay out a bit longer and even though he was uneasy, he trusted that feeling.

It wouldn´t really matter if he took a _short_ walk and rested a bit, would it? Not to mention he was able to get a good pay check today. Call him stupid, but he would rather earn money than steal it. It was hard work especially in such heat, but it was totally worth it.

He was always stubborn when it came to earning money. If he didn´t do these jobs every now and then, what would become of the children in the orphanage? The caretakers weren´t _nice_ people.

Some could argue he was still a child too, but he didn´t care. The food rations were almost completely gone and he liked helping where he could. One of the advantages were sneaking out when he wanted to. He disliked that place with a passion. The adults there were cruel. He was kind of glad that he managed to get them to focus on him when it came to punishment, like slapping and beatings. He always healed a bit faster than the other children, so he could take the bruises and sometimes cuts silently. Not once crying out in pain, just taking hit after hit.

Something he hated worse than the beatings were the whisperings. Just because he was _different_ somehow, didn´t mean he was evil or some demon from hell. He was always polite, liked helping others and took care of the children there. Was he really _so_ bad?

The wind hit his face gently brushing his bangs out of his face as he walked through the street. It was afternoon and more people were going home.

He still felt so hot. He gently wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead away with the back of his hand, sighing as he dreaded going back to _that_ place.

He wished he could stay out a bit longer, but he knew when he stayed longer than normal, then he would have to talk to that man. He shivered at the thought.

Every time he got near that man, Alarm bells would go off in his head and he would find an excuse to get the hell _away_ from that man. The smile of the man was enough to make his stomach drop in anxiety and his heart beat speed up in fright.

He learned to trust the feeling he got. It always warned him from danger, so he didn´t hesitate following that feeling without a second thought. It certainly made his life a little easier.

He stumbled in the street, almost falling on his face as he was hit with a dizzy spell. Blurry images rushing by as he steadied himself. Holding his head till he was sure he could walk without tripping. He was always a bit clumsy.

He swallowed and winced at his sore throat. How could he not notice that? He sighed softly and stood still, just enjoying the wind cooling him down a little. The peace and quiet helping his headache.

He got that feeling again. The one that made him stay out so long in the first place. It told him to turn around and he did. He felt his eyes widen a bit as he saw a figure standing on top of the stairs he was currently resting. He saw a frown, pink or was it red? Hair and eyes staring at him and he managed to smile at the stranger before his world went black.

The only thing he heard before he hit the ground and was out could was a cry.

"HEY!"

Unconsciousness was pleasant sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: I hope the Characters aren´t too OCC! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 2

He tried to open his eyes, but they just wouldn´t open much to his frustration. It was still warm to him especially with the soft body that was carrying him. But he found out he didn´t mind this kind of warmth. He almost snorted at the thought. Why was it that this _stranger_ made him feel more save than anyone before?

He blamed it on his intuition and the comforting presence of the stranger. He felt the other adjust his grip careful with a sigh. He just noticed that the stranger couldn´t be much older than him if the small hands that were holding him up in a piggyback ride were much to go by.

He still felt dizzy and a bit sick, but with panic he released he had no idea what time it was! He would surely get punished for missing for so long! His breath came out more panicked now.

"Hey, that doesn´t sound so good. Can you hear me?" A deep but childish voice asked him and he couldn´t stop cussing himself for causing so much trouble. He wanted to reply damned it! But his throat protested and only a whimper and groan came out of his mouth.

The stranger tensed up and sighed loudly.

"Tch, don´t even know why I am doing this, stupid kid." The stranger muttered under his breath. He kind of sounded annoyed and it made him instantly feel bad.

He forced his eyes open with new determination and with enough will he managed to force out a few words.

"…S-Sorry…" He muttered exhausted as light hit his eyes and he almost closed them immediately. He saw the strange hair color again. He was correct it was a child that was helping him.

The child almost stumbled in shock at the words. He turned his head and big red eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. The child starred at him as if he had three heads.

"Y-You can talk with a fever that high?! What´s with your eye-Hey! Don´t go back to sleep!" The child stammered with a frown that turned into a panicked look as he noticed the blonde on his back slowly dozing off again.

The blonde groaned at the loud voice in pain. "…t-too loud…" He whimpered as he closed his eyes to shut out the light and calm his pounding head. The red eyed child seemed to realize his mistake and spoke more quietly.

" _The best way to stop someone from falling asleep is focusing their mind on something, so a conversation will do it."_ The Redhead thought with a scowl. He turned back and noticed he had no other choice. The blond didn´t seem good to him.

"The name is G. What´s your name? Don´t fall asleep it´s rude when someone is talking to you, kid." G began to talk as he walked a bit faster. He had to get the kid home to get that fever down. Hopefully the Old hag wouldn´t be there.

The Blonde seemed to stiffen at the question and was silent for a few moments. G instantly felt worried. The kid wouldn´t die on his back would he? That would be gross. He didn´t want to carry a corpse.

"Tch, hey kid, didn´t you hear what I just sai-." G grumbled as he quickened his pace. Sweat was dripping down his chin from the running in the hot sun. Thank god it was almost evening.

"G-Giotto. My name is Giotto." The Blonde on his back answered. Voice raspy from the dry throat but still. It was good that the kid wasn´t completely mute.

G sighed in relief. Great, now he just had to keep the conversation going till he was at the shop/ house. But what to talk about? G didn´t really know. The kids he usually saw would run away in fright from his glare.

"…c-can I ask you a question?" Giotto panted out as he opened his eyes again. G just nodded and wondered what it would be. If that kid tried to ask shit like "Why did you help me?" or worse "Couldn't you just let me be?" he would drop the kid right here.

Maybe the reason, why he didn´t want the kid to ask such question was because he didn´t have an answer, but that didn´t matter right now. He would have to wait for the kid.

Giotto tried to focus on the hair color of G. His vision was still a bit blurry, but he had to know. It wouldn´t stop bothering him! He just had to hope the other wouldn´t be too angry at the question.

"Is your hair P-Pink or Red?..." Giotto muttered feeling more exhausted as time went on. He felt the other tense up and prepared for the worst. He shouldn´t have asked after all.

G just stopped walking right there. He turned his head to look at the other on his back. _"Did he really just-?"_ G thought dumbfounded. _That_ was the question the kid wanted to ask?! That was so absurd that he almost chuckled. Seriously, the kid was almost half dead and _that_ was what was bothering him? His _hair_ _color_?!

"What the fuck…" G muttered as he began walking again, shock wearing off. He felt the Blonde tense.

For Giotto it was strange, he wanted to apologize to the other for asking such a silly question, on the other hand his intuition told him the other wasn´t angry at all, not even a tiny bit. Still, he had manners and wanted to apologize.

"…I am sorr-."

"It´s Red." G retorted as he saw his house getting nearer, the shop´s sign read closed and he felt relief spread through him. Good, that meant the Old Hag was already out drinking or something.

Giotto´s eyes widen at the answer. Then he did something he hadn´t done in a long time. He laughed. Even if his head hurt and his throat was killing him, he couldn´t help it. It was so amusing to him.

G stiffened at the sound coming from the other. What was wrong with that kid?! Was he so delirious that he was hallucinating?

"Are you _stupid_? Why in hell´s name are you laughing?! Don´t tell I picked up some mentally crazy kid." G growled out in annoyance. He felt strange about the sound of the laughter. It made him relax and he didn't like letting his guard down around others.

Giotto´s chuckled slowly died down as he huffed for breath. He felt oddly content on resting on the child´s back.

"…s-sorry…I just found it funny, It honestly looks like pink and couldn´t help but think why some of the kids who we met on the way were backing of in fear from seeing you. I mean you have a pretty mean glare, but come on…who would be scared off a guy with pink hair?" Giotto teased with a smile. Sleep could wait. He wanted to the child a bit longer.

G felt his temper rise as he glared at the stupid grinning Blonde on his back. "It´s Red! _RED_! What the _fuck´s_ up with you? Shouldn´t you be more like asking where I am taking you or some shit like that? How do you even know I am not dangerous?!" G hissed at him with anger, but Giotto didn´t let that faze him at all.

He knew that the other wouldn´t hurt him. He trusted his Intuition and it told him the Redhead wasn´t going to hurt him in a thousand years. Giotto was sure the other was a good person. He had no proof of the other being mean, so it made him all the more insisted on his option of the other. He never judged people before getting to know them.

Giotto only smiled at the other. "W-Why should I? You are nice and a good person, so I have no reason to be wary." He answered like it was obvious. G´s glare just got wiped of his face and was replaced by a shocked expression.

G couldn´t believe it. First, he picked up some kid with a big fever that seemed like it was dead, now the kid was telling him he was _nice_. G had been called many things.

 _Rude, impatient, violent, scary, delinquent_ and so on and he had to admit most of them _were_ true, but never had he been called _nice_. There was _no_ _way_ that kid meant it. He was probably just muttering things because of the fever. Yeah, that had to be it.

Giotto got an uneasy feeling as he watched the Redhead turn back and open a door to a closed shop. The other didn´t believe him?

"I am serious…you know?" Giotto stated softly, but still stubborn on his answer and confident. The other was nice. You probably just had to get to know him.

G walked up the stairs and opened a room, not paying attention to the Blonde´s words at all. He gently sat the other down and put him in the bed. Just as he was standing up again to find some medicine he felt something grab his shirt.

He scowled in annoyance and turned around only to get himself caught in Big Blue eyes that were staring at him with determination. What G fascinated the most was that they were switching between a Sky Blue and a blazing but soft looking _Orange_.

The eyes looked like they saw right through him and G suppressed a shiver.

"… **I am serious**. You _**are**_ a good person. Everybody who thinks otherwise is a-an Idiot." Giotto´s stubbornly held eye contact with G, he wanted to get the other to understand that he was serious. This was not the fever speaking. This was the first time he met a person who was near his age that helped him first and not the other way around. He was grateful.

He wanted to know more about the Redhead.

G only stared at the sweating pale form on his bed. It was ridiculous to take someone who was in that kind of state serious. Someone who was in that state shouldn´t be looking so confident and sure of himself.

G only smirked and nodded. "Fine, have it your way Giotto. Than is everybody in the whole town an idiot." G answered lightly. He was amused at what he was feeling. While he stared down at the form of his…Friend?...no that was to soon…ah, to hell with it! Thinking so hard about something like that made his head hurt!

He couldn´t help but think the state the other was in didn´t suit him at all. It made something twist in his stomach.

" _Maybe that kid isn´t such a sissy as I first thought."_ G thought with a snort.

Giotto seemed to relax a bit at the answer. He narrowed his eyes at the answer. "…T-Then so be it…I will reprimand them of their idiotic t-thinking…" He assured stubborn. Was it him or did the room start spinning?

G actually chuckled at that. The other was pouting! Honestly it kind of looked cute. So, he could be quiet forceful on his point. Good to know.

"Whatever you say, Giotto." G replied with a grin. He was enjoying the conversation more than he thought.

Giotto wanted to retort, but his eyes dropped shut. G seemed to notice and ran out of the room in search of medicine.

"God damn it!" G swore in anger. He totally forgot about the state of the fever! He wildly searched through the cupboards shoving every out of his way. When he finally found the medicine he rushed back up.

He managed to bring a glass of water up with him and sat down besides Giotto with two pills in his hand. He carefully took Giotto´s head titling it back and plopping the pills in his mouth. He moved the glass of water to his lips and watched as Giotto swallowed the medicine.

He huffed and went to the bathroom to get a cold bowl of water and a towel. When he found them he dipped the towel into the water and laid it on Giotto´s forehead with an annoyed sigh.

"You are so much trouble!" G ranted with no heat in his words as he gazed at the unconscious Blonde. Giotto only slept with a small smile on his face as if he heard G´s words.


	3. Chapter 3

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: Please Review and enjoy this chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 3

G grumbled to himself as he looked around his room with a frown. It wasn´t much, but it was enough for him. The bed Giotto laid on was small, next to it was a window which was closed. An old dirty curtain which usually blocked the sun during the day. He had a small closet and a small desk with an old chair.

He walked over to the chair and sat down, trying to get comfortable. Something like a low growl came out of his throat as he knew there was no way he would get comfortable. He sighed in annoyance and accepted his circumstances. He would just have to make Giotto pay him back for the aches he will have in the morning.

Slowly G fell asleep, curled up in the chair. He somehow had a feeling he forgot something important.

"BRAT!" a feminine voice yelled from downstairs making G jump up and start cussing. _"I forgot about the old bitch! And it was all Blondie´s fault!"_ G thought in panic and irritation as he looked at the still sleeping Blonde on his bed. That damned kid and his fascinating eyes. Who wouldn´t be amazed when eyes changed from the color of Blue to _Orange_?! They even stayed so till he collapsed! But G´s anger disappeared as he saw the condition of the Blonde. He still didn´t look healthy by any means, but he wasn't sweating and panting as much as before, that had to be a good sign, _right_?

G went for the door hurriedly to try to stop that old hag from seeing Giotto, but it seemed he had no luck. The door banged open and a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties stormed into the room. On her face was a scowl that seemed similar to G´s. She had almost the same Red eyes as G, only hers were darker in fury, they almost looked dark pink instead of G´s bright red ones.

She wore a short blue skirt that hugged her figure nicely, it matched with her tank top. Her short brown hair was messy as she stopped in her tracks. She turned to the body on the bed and raised an eyebrow.

She turned back to G with a raised eyebrow. "How in the name of hell, did you Bastard manage to get a girlfriend?" She spat in surprise and mockery. G´s eyes widen in shock till he began to understand what she implied. He glared at her with furious Red eyes. He was just Twelve for god´s sake! And he did _not_ want some mushy relationship with anyone!

"I do not have a girlfriend, old ha-!" G hissed at her with venom, but she just smirked at him and interrupted.

"I don´t care ether way, just get back to work useless Brat! If I hear you call me old one more time I will double your usual punishment for misbehaving!" She seethed as she closed the door with way too much force.

G was still bristling like an angry cat at her words, but snapped out of it as he heard a groan from the bed. He quickly walked over to the bed and put his hand onto Giotto´s forehead. He smirked in relief. The fever definitely went down.

Giotto opened his eyes and saw G hovering over him and gave him a smile. He tried to sit up, but was pushed down by G who frowned at him.

"You _**stay**_ in bed. I will get you something to eat and if I find out you left I will bring you back kicking and screaming, _got_ _it_?" G threatened with a glare. Giotto only pouted but nodded. G relaxed a bit and went down the stairs into the bakery shop his aunt owned.

G saw customers already waiting in the shop. He sighed and walked into the back to make bread and such. He hated working here. He wasn´t really so good at cooking or baking, but he couldn´t refuse. The hag would make sure to beat him up if he smart mouthed her again. Well, at least he knew she wouldn´t poison him if he made the food.

So, G set to work, he could sneak up in during his break to get Giotto something to eat.

Giotto sighed bored as he gazed up at the celling. He couldn´t even do anything! He had to remember to thank the Redhead though, he felt a lot better almost as if he would be back to full strength in no time.

Giotto smiled warmly as he thought of the easy to anger Redhead. It wouldn´t hurt so much if he had one real friend, right? All the other kids at the Orphanage are scared of him even if he did help them. It made him kind of sad. Just because his eyes sometimes changed their color to Orange didn´t mean he was an evil creature from hell.

If Giotto was honest he was terrified of what would happen if they stayed Orange. What if nobody wanted to get near him?! It wasn´t his fault! It always made him shiver when he saw his reflection somewhere and they were Orange. It only got worse. They stayed Orange a bit longer with each time they turned.

Giotto was so lost in his thoughts he didn´t hear the door open and close. What made him snap out of it was the bread that was shoveled into his mouth. He chocked but swallowed as his eyes watered from the lack of air. He hit his chest and coughed. When he finally calmed down he heard chuckling.

He looked up to see G laughing at him with his own bread in his hand. He was leaning against the wall. Giotto huffed and continued to eat the offered bread.

It would be rude not to accept it, so he had no choice. It also didn´t help that he forgot the last time he ate.

G grinned at the Blonde who was sulking at him. Honestly, he hadn´t meant to laugh, but the face the Blonde made! He couldn´t stop the laughter.

"Hey, come on I didn´t mean it." G said amused as he ate his bread. To him it tasted alright. Nothing fancy, but still eatable. Giotto muttered something to himself, but shook his head and looked up.

" _Still Orange I see…"_ G noticed as he listened to the Blonde. "I want to thank you! You didn´t have to pick me up and help me! You even feed me, so thank you G!" Giotto smiled softly at the Redhead who blushed in embarrassment.

What? Nobody had thanked him usually! Hell, he was sure nobody talked to him with the exception of the customers who had to! It was a completely normal reaction!

"T-Tch! Don´t thank me! I just thought your body on the ground looked pathetic! Not to mention the bread isn´t even that good…I would know I made it after all!" G grumbled as he turned his head away. Why couldn´t his cheeks cool down? Had he caught the fever?

Giotto´s eyes widen at the Information he got. _G_ made it? For _him_? He couldn´t have tried to resist the wide smile that spread across his lips even if he wanted to. He just felt so happy and giddy all of a sudden!

"What are you saying?! The bread tastes fantastic!" Giotto exclaimed happily. G´s head snapped back in surprise. His eye twitched.

" _Why is he smiling like a brainless Idiot?"_ G thought as he sweat dropped. It freaked him out a bit. "What nonsense are you sprouting? Are you delirious again? I made it, I know it tastes like crap!" G protested as he finished his bread. It made him wonder why some people even bought the shit.

Giotto only smiled wider if that´s possible. He looked G straight in the eyes. "It´s because _you_ made it, it tastes good to me!" Giotto admitted without shame. The first time someone was truly helping him out of kindness, he wanted to at least let his friend know that he appreciated it.

G chocked on his spit as he heard that. Seriously, who said such mushy shit with a _straight_ face?

He ignored the warmth he felt at the words. Nobody had been so nice to him since his parent´s death. It felt nice.

Just as G opened his mouth to retort a voice stopped him.

"BRAT!"

G growled in annoyance as he shoved his hands into his pockets and opened the door.

"Try to sleep and stop saying such cheesy things Giotto!" G muttered as he closed the door with a last scowl at him and went down.

Giotto only blinked. Cheesy things? He only said the truth. "Maybe he´s shy?" Giotto wondered out loud but then began giggling. G and shy? No way. He leaned back feeling satisfied at finally eating something and tried to sleep. G did his best to help him so, he would do what he said…for now anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this Chapter and enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own KHR!

Chapter 4

After another day, Giotto was back to full health. He really enjoyed the company of G. He had a feeling the other felt the same way. They were now standing in front of the shop. Giotto wanted to pay G. back for the food, but G wouldn´t have it. He said he wouldn´t take the money, it was enough that Giotto proved his theory that Idiots _do_ get sick. Giotto only pouted at him.

G. was leaning against the door of the shop. He felt weird and he blamed the Idiotic Blonde in front of him for that. Why couldn´t he just have picked up a rude, cold and ungrateful kid? It made it all the harder to say goodbye now.

Giotto´s eyes focused on the ground. He didn´t want to part from his first friend. The first time he felt like he could be himself without getting weird stare because of his eyes. To his Displeasure they were _still_ Orange. He would surely get it back at the orphanage.

"…Can we meet again?" Giotto asked unsure but with a hopeful look as he looked back up to G. G. seemed to considered it. He had to options now. The first one would be telling Giotto to get lost so he could be left in peace. On the other Hand the last few days he felt happier than the last two years since his parents died.

G. sighed and nodded. A smile as bright as the sun spread across Giotto´s face as he sighed in relief. He wasn´t alone anymore!

"Tuesday afternoon, at the place where I found you. Don´t be late." G. growled as he moved back into the shop. Giotto nodded quickly and waved goodbye.

" _I have a friend~!"_ The thought warmed Giotto to the core of his being. He didn´t care that he would get hell for not getting back to the orphanage three days ago. He just focused on the pleasant feeling for now.

Twenty minutes later.

Giotto managed to sneak into the Orphanage without getting seen. He quickly put the money he made onto the kitchen counter. He looked around to see if the caretakers were around. When he saw nobody he quietly made his way to his room. His Intuition helped him avoid a few close calls.

Just as he went to open the door a voice stopped him.

"My, My~! Iyeasu-kun~! Finally, back from your little adventure?" A deep voice purred behind him. Giotto felt a shiver run down his spine. He slowly turned around and saw a caretaker he wished would just leave him alone.

A man in his early twenties stood there. He was tall and had Black short hair. Sharp Violet eyes were looking him up and down and Giotto just wanted to take a shower. His Intuition was screaming at him to get the hell away from that man as fast as he could.

He didn´t like how his given name sounded from that man´s mouth. That man was the lone reason as to why Giotto told G. a completely new name. He just didn´t want his first friend to know a name he was disgusted with hearing.

The man smiled at him and crouched down so, he was the same level as Giotto. He reached out a hand and took hold of Giotto´s chin. His smile turned into a grin as he saw the eyes.

"Woah~! They are still that fascinating Orange! You know what would happen if the others saw that, right?" The man whispered quietly with a dark glint in his eyes. Giotto, who had tensed up pulled out of the hold and backed away. His back hit the door.

"I am sorry I was gone so long. It won´t happen again." Giotto muttered as he starred at the man with a blank face. The man hummed and Giotto almost had hope that he would get out of this situation without a scene, till he felt a sting on his cheek.

He winced in pain. The man chuckled as he stood back up. "But that wouldn´t do! I have to punish bad children, Iyeasu-kun! I can´t show any favoritism!" He said with a shake of his head, almost like he didn´t want to.

 _ **Lies**_ _! Don´t let him fool you! He doesn´t feel bad at all!_

Giotto felt his insides go cold as the man pulled his head back. He had to agree with his Intuition. There was No way that sick bastard didn´t like what would come next. He felt a kick to his stomach and hissed in pain.

Hit after hit rained down on him, but he bit his lip to stop any sounds of pain from coming out. He wouldn´t give that twisted man the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. He had a feeling that man would only enjoy it more if he made sounds.

After a few more kicks to his shoulder it stopped. Giotto had curled up into a ball to protect himself as good as he could. The man sighed as he stepped back.

"Now, I hope you learnt your lesson. I would hate to take more drastic measures, Iyeasu-kun. Next time something like this will happen, I will ask the others to let me take care of you for a few hours!" The man warned him cheerfully and Giotto only nodded. He didn´t know what these drastic measures would be, but his Intuition yelled at him that it wouldn´t be pleasant. That it was one of the worst things that could happen to him.

Giotto wasted no time when he heard the man walk away to reach up, open the door and drag himself inside his room. He quickly locked the door and relaxed against it. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He gently wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Giotto tried not to shift to much as he already felt the bruises forming. Great, now he had to find a way to cover them before meeting G. in two days. He couldn´t show up like a bruised peach.

When he felt a sting in his eyes he blinked a few times to force back tears. The warm feeling he felt earlier was more mellow now. Tuned down from the numbness and slight fear he felt now. Giotto wasn´t easily scared of anything. That he could admit quiet proudly. But that man always made his throat close up from the cold feeling he got. The other caretakers sometimes hit him too, but he never felt fear near them.

Giotto´s half lidded eyes burnt like flames in the darkness of the room. The poor orphanage hadn´t got the money for power. The only rooms that got power were the kitchen, bathroom and the office.

The other kids would probably run away screaming from the pure determination from those Orange eyes. They were always scared of him because the caretakers said the Orange eyes were a sign that made him a demon. It didn´t matter to them that he was always kind to them. Helping them wherever he could. To these naïve, gullible children he _was_ a demon.

" _I don't want to give up just now. Not when I finally found a Friend."_ With that thought Giotto feel asleep in the dark room.

With G.

After he went back into the shop, he felt like a big burden was lifted of his shoulders. The thought of having a friend warming his cold heart just a bit. It was hard to hate someone so cheerful and naïve.

G. rolled his eyes as he saw the Old hag standing inside his room, hands on her hips as she scowled at him.

"What do you want?" G. grumbled as he sat down on his bed all the while shooting her suspicious glances. The woman just glared at him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned against his desk.

"Who was that?" She asked, no demanded as she forced these words out. She couldn´t help it. She hated the brat. If it wasn´t for him her sister would still be breathing.

G. just rolled his eyes as he frowned. "What is it to you?" He retorted back, feeling oddly defensive at telling her what his relationship with Giotto was. She didn´t seem to like his answer as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am your guardian, so split it out. Who. Was. That?" She growled out with a sneer, rasing her hand in a threatening way. G. clenched his fists as he glared at her.

" **My** **Friend**." He hissed at her. Pure venom in his words as he eyed her hand. At that answer she seemed to flinch, her shoulder suddenly shook and then he heard…laughing?!

"Hahaha! Nice one brat! Like one is stupid enough to be your Friend! Now, what did you do to the poor kid?" She chuckled as she held her stomach. G. felt anger welling up inside of him. How _**dare**_ that woman mock him?! And Giotto too! He may be Blonde and cheerful and naïve and too trusting, but he was a good kid, he was _not_ stupid and above all he was G.´s _Friend_. And if G. was one thing, he was **loyal**.

"Listen here, ugly witch. I did _nothing_. Don´t you _dare_ call him stupid!" G barked at her. _"Fuck it."_ He thought furious. He didn´t care if she would beat him up till he needed serious medical attention. If she crossed the line one more time she was gonna pay!

At the tone of voice and the words her face darkend. She pushed herself of the desk and glared at him with all her might. She wouldn´t let a 13 year old brat talk to her like _that_. She grabbed him by his hair and he refused to let anything show on his face.

She shook him. "Who do you think _you_ are? Keep this up and I will let you rot on the streets!" She roared in anger as she threw him to the ground. She huffed and stormed out of the room.

G. only cussed after her under his breath, feeling oddly satisfied at the argument. He felt like he had won. He liked annoying her to the max. It was like revenge to him. He just had to wait a bit longer. He needed a bit more money, then he could pack up and leave this hellhole.

With a smirk G. laid himself down on his bed. This time she couldn´t rip him apart from one of the things that made him happy. She couldn´t take away his _Friend_. He would make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: …I was thinking of stopping writing for this FF. …I _do_ have enough stuff to continue, but I feel like nobody wants to read this FF, so this will probably be my last chapter or so. ^^´ I mean why keep writing something nobody wants to read if I could use the time to write on my other FF`s?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

Chapter 5

Giotto had this giddy feeling spreading through his stomach since he woke up. Today was the day he would meet up with G.! He couldn´t wait! He managed to sneak out already and was currently walking towards the place where G. had found him. Thankfully his eyes returned to their Dark Blue color, if not he wouldn´t be outside right now. Every time one of the Caretakers saw his eyes were Orange, he was sent up to his room as punishment for being evil again.

He just hoped that G. wouldn´t see the bruises, some of them already began to heal up nicely, but it just had been two days, so not all of them were healed. Hell, some of them were almost fresh.

Still, nothing could manage to get him down now. Giotto just kept on beaming as he walked through the streets, flashing random people smiles. After a five more minutes he finally made it to the spot where he collapsed.

Giotto´s smile turned slightly more strained as he noticed that nobody was there. _"Maybe something suddenly came up?"_ The thought reassured Giotto a bit. He stretched and sat down on the stairs. Waiting for G. to show up.

Time went by. 5 Minutes. 10 Minutes. 20 Minutes. _45_ Minutes.

Giotto´s chest twisted painfully as he tried to keep smiling. G. wouldn´t stand him up would he? _"No! Of course_ not _! He´s going to show up, I_ know _it! I just have to wait a bit longer!"_ Giotto thought determined, still a cold feeling settled in his gut. But his Intuition agreed with him. G. wasn´t that type of person.

It was getting later and later. It was almost evening now, but Giotto was still there waiting for his Friend. He refused to get up and leave. Who knew? Maybe G. would show up seconds after he left! It would be horrible of him to just stand up and leave! He could hurt G.´s feelings!

He grew excited when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He knew it probably wasn´t G. but he hoped it was him. Giotto´s head snapped towards the sound of the footsteps and saw three children about his age walking in his direction. From the nice Clothing they wore, he could tell that these three boys weren´t orphans.

He put up a small smile as they got near even when his Intuition flared up again. The boys had arrogant sneers on their faces, but he didn´t care. They stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Giotto asked politely as he watched them. One of the boys smirked and nodded towards the others giving some kind of signal.

"Oh? Never thought that someone who hung around the Bastard could be so polite!" One of the boys mocked with a dark glint in his eyes. The other two snickered at the comment. None of them noticed how Giotto´s eyes narrowed at the comment.

"I don´t think you should talk that way about G." Giotto spoke up softly, but there was a warning in his words. The boys stared at him stunned till they burst out laughing again.

"Hahaha! Look Blondie is defending the Asshole! Hahaha! Maybe what they are saying about Blonde haired people are true! They _are_ stupid." One of the boys roared with laughter.

"Pff! At First, we just wanted to beat you up to get back to the Prick! Poor you must be crazy in the head to befriend someone like _**him**_." The second boy sighed with a snort, faking a pitying gaze.

Giotto´s eyes turned colder as he gritted his teeth. He normally had _a_ _lot_ of patience. Hell, he forgot the last time he felt angry for heaven´s sake! But now, he felt his normal calm demeanor crack a bit as hot burning anger swept through him. _"What right do they have to put G. down like_ _ **that?"**_ Giotto thought with a blank face. What nether of the boys nor Giotto, himself noticed was that his Dark Blue eyes, who normally resembled the sky were slowly bleeding into a blazing deep Orange, like the sky during the sunset.

"Really what do you expect from someone who hangs around that _Worthless_ _Bastard_? This Midget here wouldn´t release that that Jerk would bring nothing but trouble. After all G. will always be just **trash** who should just _**die**_ alread-." The third boy ranted with a disgusted scowl on his face as he kept insulting G. without noticing the mistake he made.

He couldn´t finish his sentence, because Giotto already lunged forward and punched the boy straight in the face.

"Don´t you _dare insult my Beloved Friend like_ _ **that**_!" Giotto hissed when his fist connected with the boy´s nose. His face was still blank, but he emitted fury.

A sickening CRACK! was heard and a pained scream from the boy who was now laying on the ground holding his bloody and broken nose. His two friends looking at the boy with horror written over their faces.

The first mistake he made was insulting G., what got Giotto to his blood boiling point where he snapped was getting his height involved and crossing the line with insulting G.

Giotto watched with cold eyes as the other two boys got over their shock. Their faces turning into ugly glares, but he didn´t wait. He sprinted forward and tackled one of them to the ground. Punching the living daylights out of the boy while he felt the other boy trying to pull him of the other.

After hearing, a few painted groans and cries from the boy underneath him, Giotto felt himself get dragged off the boy by the other. He tried to fight back to the best to his abilities still furious with them for running their mouths of over his Friend, but when he was kicked in the stomach where he had a still hurting bruise, he curled up. He felt a few more kicks, but managed to roll away from another.

He kicked the legs of the last boy who was standing there out from under him and straddled him. Pulling his fist back Giotto gave him a Black Eye. After that he felt himself get shoved off and watched how the boy scrambled back from him like burned.

"L-Look at his _eyes_!" He yelled towards the other two who managed to stand up. They looked and finally noticed Giotto´s Orange eyes. Giotto´s eyes widen at the comment, flinching and blinked a few times.

" _A-Again?! No way…"_ Giotto felt his throat closing up in fear. He was sensitive about showing other people his eyes when they were like that. He always got a negative reaction...

"F- **Freak**! I knew he wasn´t human! Nobody would freely hang out with that Bastard!" the first boy yelled as he pointed at Giotto with a grimace. The other two boys soon joined in, insulting him rather than G. and while Giotto didn´t want to admit it, their words about his eyes cut him.

"What are you Losers doing here? Shouldn´t you three be home and crying to your mothers like the wusses you are? That´s what such pathetic crybaby Idiots like you three do best." A deep growl was heard and all heads snapped to the newcomer.

Giotto immediately felt happy at seeing G. showing up. So, he wasn´t stood up after all!

"G-G…." Giotto muttered in relief as his eyes softened. He froze as he thought about what G.´s reaction to his eyes would be. He had seen them before, but they hadn´t talked about it.

" _W-What if he thinks the same way?"_ Giotto was deep in thought. He was still new and hesitant with Friendship in general. Even though his Intuition told him it is silly of him to think like that, he couldn´t help it. Everybody had their Insecurities, _right_?

The boys tensed up and took a few steps back while G. walked over and stopped in front of Giotto as if to shield him. He glared daggers at the three while getting into a fighting stance. He almost looked like a furious cat hissing and ready to claw them if they got too close, protecting it´s kitten.

"I will give you ten seconds to get the fuck out of my sight before I beat the shit out of you." G. threatened with venom in his voice. The boys shivered and almost tripped over themselves while running away. One turned back and screamed. "That _Freak_ got Orange eyes, no wonder he´s **your** friend!"

G. looked ready to explode. "If you call Gio that one more time you will have two _Black_ eyes! If you mess with _**him,**_ you will have to mess with me, you spoiled brats!" G. promised with a dark tone and a glare, making them shudder and run faster. After he couldn´t see them anymore G. turned back and plopped himself down in front of Giotto.

G. wouldn´t ever mention or admit that he felt incredibly happy at the way how Giotto stood up for him. After that stunt, Giotto had G.´s loyalty for _**life**_.

Giotto who stared at G. in slight awe just stayed silent. G. seemed to grow uncomfortable at the stare and sighed.

"Stop doing that! Tch, who knew you had it in you?" G. smirked amused as Giotto finally got out of his trance and shook his head. His cheeks colored slightly.

"They insulted you, so…" Giotto muttered quietly feeling embarrassed at his violent reaction that was so unusual for him. G. only snorted. "Yeah, they insulted your b-e-l-o-v-e-d Friend." G. made sure to spell out every letter mockingly with a small smile. Giotto started to stammer slightly.

"W-Wha? I-I just-! G.! Stop laughing at me!" Giotto whined as G. started laughing at his stuttering. He pouted and huffed. "Well, what´s with "Gio"?" Giotto asked teasingly with a smug grin. G. turned his head away and grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"What? Got a Problem with my New nickname for you? I could always change it. Maybe "stupid Blonde", "Pretty-Boy" or "Sissy" would do it?" G. seemed to consider it for a moment. Giotto chocked and started protesting.

"No way! Gio is completely fine! What does the world have against Blondes anyway…" The last part was a just whispered under his breath. G. just rolled his eyes amused. Seriously, sometimes his Friend was an Idiot, so the term could be used perfectly.

"Now, do you want to tell me where these bruises come from exactly? These Brat´s couldn´t do so much damage." G. stated light heartedly. The carefree atmosphere turned tense as Giotto´s smile washed away only to be replaced by a blank look.

"I don´t know what you me-."

"Don´t even try. I will ask again now _. Who. Hit. You_?" G.´s good mood turned sour as he glared at one of the bruises he saw under Giotto´s shirt. During the fight the shirt was a bit ripped so, a few of the bruises are visible.

Giotto held eye contact with G. for a few seconds more till he sighed. It wouldn´t matter if he just kept on staring now. Let´s just get this over.

"At the Orphanage…the Caretakers are not exactly the nicest people and …the eyes only make it worse…I am afraid. What would happen if they stayed that color? Every time it happens it will take more time to turn them back…" Giotto explained uncomfortable with telling someone about it. Normally he would just keep everything bottle up and sort it out when he was alone.

G.´s eyes narrowed at the information he just got. He was silent for a few minutes and Giotto grew more uncomfortable as time passed. After what seemed like an entry for Giotto, G. spoke up.

"Get your things. Try to sneak out tomorrow. We will go out of this hellhole town and try to work here and there every now and then till he we can support us ourselves." G. grunted as he stood up. Giotto gaped at him. Just packing and …leaving? Could he even do that?

 _Of course you can. You should have done it a long time ago… His intuition whispered into his ear, soothingly._

Giotto decided that he had no problem with running away if G. was with him.

So, he just nodded and gave G. a quick hug as a goodbye. Feeling incredibly nervous at the thought of running, but just as excited. He would finally be free! No more beatings! No more coldness! No harsh words and glares! He no longer had to see that man too!

"Thank you…" These words were whispered into the evening as the two of them separated to get home.

Nether, of them was sure what exactly these words were for. For G. these two words were for thanking Giotto being his friend and trusting him with that information. For Giotto these words were as a Thank´s for listening and Thank you for being there for me.

G. nor Giotto would know _that_ was the best decision they could have made.


	6. Chapter 6

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: Okay! Well, if you really want me to continue writing I will do it! ^^ Hope you enjoy~

P.S: If you have a wish for a pairing just tell me I will see what I can do, if there aren´t any requests this will be purely friendship! :)

Disclaimer: I don´t own KHR!

Chapter 6.

G. was still livid the next morning. He already had a small backpack with clothes, food and his saved money. How dare these Assholes at the Orphanage hit, no _beat_ his friend?! Giotto was the kindness person he knew and they just met a few weeks ago!

It was now early noon and he was just getting ready to leave when the Old hag saw him. He cussed inwardly. She always had such a bad timing.

"Where do you think you are going, Brat?" She inquired with a scowl as she saw his backpack. She smiled amused and then began giggling. G. only frowned at her. _"Is she finally going crazy_?" G. thought dryly.

"Hahaha! You want to run away? Then _do_! I bet you will be crawling back in 2 days!" She managed to say between her giggles. G. only glared at her and stormed out of the door.

"I will see you in _**hell**_ , Old Hag!" These were the last words he said to her.

The wind brushed G.´s hair out of his face. It was refreshing in days like these. It cooled him down. He looked around and began walking towards the spot where they usually met. Only to stop when he got there.

He totally forgot to tell Giotto a time when to meet! G. sighed loudly in annoyance as he sat down. Now he had to wait.

"It was kind of my fault, so I can´t blame him." G. grumbled as he gazed up at the sky. It kind of reminded him a bit of Giotto. Maybe it was the color?

With Giotto.

He was trying to sneak out, but could feel a gaze on his back. It really creeped him out. He knew who was staring at him, or a better word for it was stalking. He already packed everything he found important into a small bag. Now the only thing he had to do was get away.

He had to make a decision _now_. Who knew if G. would wait for him all day?

 _Run! Maybe if you are fast enough you will get away!_

Giotto gulped. His intuition always helped him, so why not try? He took a deep breath and started running. It didn´t matter that it was extremely hot right now and that his breath was getting shorter with every step he took. He had a goal and he would get to it!

Someone was following him. He felt it, but this time Giotto had the advantage. He knew his way around town better than most kids who lived there. Sprinting around corners and into Alleyways. Soon, he was certain he had lost his pursuer.

Feeling a bit overheated, Giotto leaned against a wall to catch his breath. He had done it. He grinned. He felt so proud right now! G. wouldn´t mind if he rested for a few minutes right?

With G.

It had been 20 minutes since he got there and he was bored out of his mind. Where was Giotto?! G. sighed for the third time in 20 minutes. He had never been patient.

Just as he was up to search for his Friend he hear footsteps. He got of the stairs and saw Giotto walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Did you wait long?" Giotto asked as he smiled sheepishly. G. snorted and shook his head. "No only just got here myself." He wouldn´t tell him that he almost waited half an hour for him. Who knew maybe he would feel bad? Giotto was a softy after all.

Giotto only smirked at him. "Liar~!" He stated playfully. G. scowled at him. "How would you know?" He shot back with a growl. Giotto only shrugged his shoulders. "You could say it was…Intuition?" Giotto tried to explain the feeling with a smug smile.

G. snorted as the two began walking. He shot Giotto an amused look. "What are you a woman?" He replied with a smirk. Giotto gasped and started protesting. "I am not a girl!" He retorted with a pout.

"Could have fooled me with your big eyes and soft features." G. muttered as they dogged a few people on their way through the street. It was so annoying sometimes. Why were there so many people? Tch, now he had to make sure he wouldn´t lose Giotto in the crowd.

Giotto´s eye twitched in annoyance. That was a low blow! What could he do? He can´t just change his appearance! "At least I don´t have _Pink_ hair." Giotto muttered darkly. G. twitched besides him and Giotto smirked. So, the stab to the hair _still_ worked? Good to know.

"It´s _**Red**_ , now give me your hand. I don´t want some Pedophile to snatch you up." G. growled out as he took Giotto´s hand into his own. Giotto blinked in confusion. He titled his head to the side and gave G. a frown. "What´s a Pedophile? And what does he/she do?" Giotto asked curiously. He knew it was a bad person, but what exactly the definition of it was he had no idea.

G. chocked as he stopped to give Giotto a look of disbelief. "…You are kidding, right?" He asked. Giotto shook his head. G. only sighed and began walking again, almost dragging Giotto with him. "It´s someone…who tries to get you to come with them. Like asking if you want to have candy or if you want to come with them for a present. _Don´t_ go with them. They do really bad things to you." G. explained Giotto with a serious expression.

Giotto only nodded. "Bad things…like beating me up?" Giotto tried to get more information out of G. G. only seemed to get uncomfortable at the question. He sighed and ruffled Giotto´s hair. "I will tell you when you are older what exactly someone like that does to you." G. told him as they continued walking. Giotto sighed. "G., I am Eleven. You can´t be so much older than me." Giotto said dryly with a frown.

G. only smirked. "I am 13 so, I am two years older than you."

Giotto pouted and muttered things like "unfair" and "…Knew he had to be older to be so freakishly tall…" So, someone still sulked about his height problem.

"What´s the plan from now on?" Giotto finally gave up sulking and started lightly swaying their hands. Kind of weird what assurance it could give if you had someone who would hold hands with you. Not that Giotto or G. was complaining. Well, if someone had a problem, G. would just punch them in the face.

"First, we get out of this hellhole by train. Next thing we will try to start working for small jobs in other towns till we have enough money for living without difficulties. What we do after we have enough food, clothing and a roof will have to be decided when it´s time." G. informed him with a glare at a few people who bumped into them.

Giotto nodded. He started thinking. After a few minutes of silence G. feel something tugging at his hand. "Ne, G…could we maybe…start something that would help people?" Giotto´s voice was soft and hesitant, but G. heard him.

"Sure." G. answer was immediately. He still remembered how his Parent´s died. If he could do something to help people so, that they don´t have to suffer like he died he would do it.

Giotto´s eyes widen in surprise till he beamed at G. "G. is the Best!"

Nope, G. wasn´t blushing. Not one bit, Argh! Shut up!

"Yes, Yes, now could you please keep it down? We are almost at the train station." G. grumbled halfheartedly. Giotto smiled and nodded.

"Ieyasu-kun~! Where are you?!" A voice yelled and Giotto froze. He didn´t even think when he started running towards the train station at full speed, dragging G. behind him, who almost stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"O-Oi! Giotto! What´s-?!"

"Shhh! Just come, please! We have to hurry!" Giotto pleaded as he kept running. G. scoffed but speed up. They stopped when they couldn´t hear the yelling anymore. The two panted to catch their breaths.

"What the fuck was _that_?" G. demanded with a growl as he glared at Giotto. Giotto flinched as he looked down onto the ground. He kept muttering something.

"What was that?" G. hissed at him with annoyance. Giotto tensed up and sighed. "…I knew that that guy that man was yelling about…he was at the Orphanage I stayed at. If he found me outside, he would surely question me about him and drag me back…" Giotto lied straight through his teeth. G. blinked and his eyes soften.

"…sorry. Now, come on. We have to get going." G. grumbled as he tugged Giotto along. They brought the tickets and moved into the train. When they finally got to their seats they sat down and ate something.

Giotto felt guilt at lying to his friend, but he surely wouldn´t meet that man anymore or someone from that Orphanage, so it was better this way. He could forget that name and move on.

"…I am glad that you are here, G…." Giotto admitted with a small smile. G. snorted and nodded. "Same here."

Both of them couldn´t wait for their new lifes to start. Surely there would be hardships in the future but they had each other to rely on.


	7. A hellish meeting, card of Spade

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: Okay due to a few requests this will purely be a Friendship fanfiction! I hope the characters don´t seem too OCC. Tell me your opinion in the reviews, please!

Disclaimer: I don´t own KHR!

Chapter 7

It had been a year now since G. and Giotto were living their new lives. At the beginning, it was hard. They only managed through determination, sheer Will and hard work, but the only thing that matter was that they _survived_ and were content and proud of it. The jobs they had to do from time to time weren´t always pleasant. On the other Hand they never stayed for more than two months in a town, first thing they focused on was getting enough money to get away from that hellhole the two had lived in. Far away.

Currently G. was working at a part time job and Giotto who had already done his share of work today, well as much as G. allowed him and was waiting for G. to finish. The two really were close after the year they spend together. Giotto couldn´t help but tease G. every once, in a while for being such a worry-wart over him which usually ended with G. hitting him over the head lightly.

Giotto shook his head fondly at the memory. "I owe him so much." He muttered with a slight smile, so full of adoration for his best friend it would have made some of the other people jealous. Giotto couldn´t help but think that the kids in his home town were such Idiots to pass up the opportunity of getting to know G. and being friends with him.

" _Well, if they had who knew if I would have meet G. at all."_ Now, don´t get him wrong he felt a tiny bit guilty at the thought of being happy that G. had been alone before him, but every time he saw him he couldn´t help but be grateful for getting to meet him.

Suddenly a prickling feeling at the back of his head let Giotto´s gaze wander through a crowd of people at the market place. It made him uneasy as his eyes fell on a tall shady man with dark clothing and a smile that send shivers down his back.

He followed the gaze of the man and saw that he was watching a boy maybe two or three years younger than Giotto himself. It was hard to tell, the kid looked like he was younger than him but even from this distance, Giotto could see that he was almost as tall as him.

Remembering what G. told him at the train station a year back, he felt responsible for protecting that kid. So, praying that G. wouldn´t be _too_ angry with him later he made his way over to the kid, who looked up at the man with big innocent Green eyes. Something in that gaze of the man, made Giotto want to grab the kid´s hand and run for it, but when he was getting nearer and he saw the kid with the bright green hair perk up and smile widely his heart sunk. The man pulled out a piece of candy and held it up to the kid.

Not wasting anytime, he rushed over and smiled at the kid, being aware of how the man´s gaze swept over him as his heart pounded in his chest.

Bright Green eyes looked at him with curiosity and a bit of arrogance. Holding the candy protectively in front of his chest he watched Giotto warily. The man all but forgotten.

"Hello there, what´s your name?" Giotto asked with a kind smile. The kid all but sneered at him. "Why would the great Lampo-sama tell you?!" He spat and Giotto was slightly taken aback at the tone. Glad that G. wasn´t here at the moment, since the kid would have been dead already if he was, he only smiled wider making sure to keep his body language open as to reassure the kid that he was no threat.

He had seen the slight watery eyes of the kid, who was probably scared or something. He knew what the kid wanted to do. Play tough and hope to get left alone, so he could cry in silence. What made Giotto angry was that the man, who was watching them, had no good intentions with the kid. And seeing the kid so protective over a piece of candy from a stranger made it all the worse.

He ruffled the kid´s hair even when his hand was slapped away with a growl. An annoyed frown on the kid´s face told him he would probably get chewed out for that. So, quickly searching in his pocket, Giotto pulled out a piece of Grape favored Candy, he pressed it into the kid´s hand.

"Here, now please hurry along to your parents. They must be worried for you." The words were spoken like a plea, but the stern gaze that at the same time looked so warm managed to convince the kid to nod dumbly and walked away with a small grin.

How did that Orange-eyed Pretty-boy know his favorite candy flavor? Without knowing it he certainly made sure if Lampo ever saw him again, he would remember him. Not to mention, the Pretty-boy didn´t even demand that Lampo would go with him in the exchange of the Candy! He was so lucky!

Watching how the kid skipped away happily, Giotto sighed. The touch of a hand on his shoulder made him snap his head back and then he noticed the forgotten man. He crouched down to his eye level and smiled.

"That was nice of you child. Very kind. Now, what´s your name?" The man asked sweetly as Giotto felt sweat drip down his forehead. This was not good. With a nervous smile, he stared at the man and tried to back away. Faster than he could get away, he was dragged into an Alleyway and then everything went black.

Last thing he heard were mutterings of "…get a good price.." and "…boss…reward…good catch!"

Time skip.

Slowly opening his eyes, Giotto looked up to see a boy looking at him with furrowed brows and a frown. His head resembled…a melon? Giotto kept staring at the boy who looked straight back. After a few minutes of silence the boy broke eye contact and moved back into a corner.

Giotto sat up, noticing now that they were in some sort of prison. He could see fresh snow falling, no wonder it was so cold in the cell. It was winter after all. Inwardly cussing himself for being so careless and hoping G. wasn´t freaking out right now, he stood up. There had to be some kind of way to escape.

Noticing the intensive gaze of the boy, who looked around 15 he looked over with a curious expression. The boys blank stare wouldn´t sway from him. It was starting to make Giotto a bit uncomfortable.

"…Is there something on my face?" Giotto asked awkwardly with a blank stare to match. The boy blinked a few times till he started chuckling. "Nufufufu-Hahahaha!" The boy laughed and Giotto was starting to feel a bit unnerved at the sound of the chuckling. It was a tad bit too creepy for his taste.

After a few minutes of chuckling from the boy and shouting from adults outside to shut the hell up the room fell silent. The boy was slightly panting, warm puffs of air could be seen. The shivering didn´t went unnoticed by Giotto who slowly made his way over to the other boy, who went from creepily amused too dangerous in seconds. Still, ignoring the way the boy started to growl slightly as he kept getting nearer, he sat down next to him, shoulders brushing against each other.

"…What are you doing?" The question sounded fragile to Giotto´s ears. He had seen the bruises and wounds the other boy had. So, this was probably some kind of black market to sell kids or something like that.

"I am keeping us warm." Giotto responded with a warm smile on his face, watching the other boy blink in surprise and shake his head. "How foolish of you, to just trust a stranger like that. Nufufu." The boy muttered his mood going back to amused. Such a _strange_ child. Couldn´t the kid feel the dangerous aura around him?

Even the stupid adults knew he was dangerous and kept away.

Giotto tilted his head to the side, smile still in place. "What´s your name?" The other had a loyal aura around him, it reminded him slightly of G. Call him crazy but his Intuition told him it was a good thing to get kidnapped earlier. If not, he wouldn´t have met this Child.

The boy blinked again somewhat owlishly and grinned darkly.

"Daemon Spade. The origin of my first Name is of course, because of the many people I already killed." He purred out with a sadistic twinkle in his eyes which wasn´t missed by Giotto. He nodded as if that didn´t affect him and sighed. "It´s nice to meet you, Daemon. My name is Giotto." The Blonde answered politely.

"Soooo~. Want to see something cool?" Daemon asked with dark glee as he waited for Giotto´s seemingly permission. The tone of voice reminded Giotto of his earlier thought.

" _Right, even if he´s probably older, he acts more like a child."_ It amused Giotto a bit if he was honest. Though he didn´t say anything about his apparent amusement. He had a feeling that the childish behavior was part of a mask of the other boy, but choose to not comment on it. He didn´t want to start an argument anyway. He nodded to give Daemon his approval.

"Nufufufu, just watch, I am sure you will find it **horribly** amusing." Daemon promised with a grin as he stood up, walked into the middle of the small room and clapped his hands. A smirk spread across his lips as blood seemed to drip down from the Celling, making it seem as if it was raining blood.

He spun around a few times, giggling as he watched the Blond freeze. So, his plan worked? He managed to scare the kid of? That would be perfect! This weak little thing would be fresh meat anyway. So, he kind of did him a favor.

" _It´s kind of …endearing? …well, it would be if it wasn´t so creepy."_ Giotto mused as he watched Daemon swivel around, letting blood rain down on him with an insane grin on his lips as he giggled like a child on Christmas.

"Th-That´s…" Giotto began as he watched the blood fall onto the floor. He kind of felt surprised? Fascinated? He couldn´t quiet find the right word for it.

Though he was slightly worried that he found such a sight mesmerizing, well… he had Orange eyes, who was he to judge? It wasn´t like the blood that started raining was from people…so, why not let the boy have his fun?

Daemon seemed to like the reaction he got as he hummed. "…Horrifying? Disgusting? Terrifying? Freakish?" He suggested darkly with a pleased smile. Now, it was kind of unusual that the Kid wasn´t screaming already, but maybe it was because of the shock? Wouldn´t be the first time he made someone mute or speechless, until they started cowering at the dark pressure in the room.

"…Amazing…" Giotto breathed out as he moved a hand out to touch the blood on the ground. His fingers gracing it, but when he pulled back. He found no blood on his fingertips. He titled his head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on.

" _So, my Intuition had been right once again. The blood isn´t even real."_ Giotto thought calmly.

As soon as the word left the Blonde´s lips, Daemon froze in shock, staring at Giotto like he was the insane one who danced in blood.

 _How was that possible?!_ _ **Amazing?!**_ _Was this kid crazy? How could he be so calm as to say something like this, this hellish view was amazing?!_

"…Are you retarded?" Daemon asked slowly as the blood stopped. He spoke slow as if he was talking to a really stupid child. That had to be the reason as to why the weak looking blond could say something like that. Daemon was fairly sure that the other wouldn´t enjoy such a sight if there were people who were harmed with that trick he just pulled.

Giotto blinked at the question and then pouted. "Why does everybody say that?!" He almost whined out. With puffed out cheeks he tried to glare at Daemon who just blinked.

"Oya? I am not the first one to notice?" Daemon inquired with a raised eyebrow as he moved back and sat down on the floor, running a hand through his hair. He seemed a bit tired. No wonder with how thin he was or the bags under his eyes.

"No, my Friend G. makes comments like that every other day. It´s kind of insulting. I am _not_ stupid." Giotto sighed as he looked out of their cell, trying to find anything that could help them in this situation.

Daemon just smirked. "Well, maybe stupid isn´t the perfect word for it. How about not mentally right in the head? Or I could call you Blondie that would fill the purpose quiet well." He suggested innocently as he watched the amusing Blond. He liked him more than the kids before. At least the Blond had some spunk in him.

" _I_ am the Insane one? Making an Illusion to make it seem like you´re _dancing in blood_ is **not** normal for your information." Giotto retorted dryly as he masked his disappointment. He hadn´t seen anything useful for them. Not that he felt any panic or something like that. He would handle this situation calmly. There was still hope.

Daemon perked up, interested in the topic. "Oya? How did you know it was an Illusion? It could have been _real_." He tried to get information out of it. Now, this made him curious. Before the others always tried to get away from him as fast as possible while trying to smear the blood of their hands onto their clothes. So, why was this child different?

Giotto shook his head and held up his hand. "There is no blood here. It didn´t even feel like it. Honestly I have no idea how you did it but it was kind of impressive." He drawled out as he sat up straighter hearing voices coming near. His intuition going off.

Daemon seemed to hear it too, considering that he glared for a short second at the bars. His eyes flashing in pure hatred. Giotto had an uneasy feeling where this was going.

Two men walked in, opening the prison cell. They were both tall, one had black hair and the other brown. They sneered at them in an ugly fashion.

"Demon-child it´s your lucky day, we have new visitors, you can go in with your friend, maybe if you behave you will finally find a home with one of these men!" One of them spat as he glared at Daemon, who just smiled at them. The other man snorted.

"Like someone wants to adopt something like that." He commented flinching a bit as Daemon´s smile turned more sharp his eyes burning at them. "Nufufu, thanks for the compliment." Daemon muttered trying to sound cheerful. The men just glared at him with hate filled eyes and disgust.

Giotto felt dread fill him at the conversation. His eyes widening in realization. _"If they can´t keep us under control, then we won´t have to be showed off_." Now, Giotto was no fool, he knew it could lead to punishment, but this would be his only chance.

So, quietly standing up while Daemon and the other two men were insulting each other, he lunged at the first one who had opened the cell. Biting, crawling or just punching. He tried to do as much damage as he could.

He felt himself getting ripped of the other man as he was pushed onto the ground. Hissing sounds and growling could be heard as he saw Daemon making another Illusion, this time of a sharp weapon, trying to stab the other man.

But more men came in, some form of alarm going off and Giotto felt himself get dragged of by his hair as he struggled. He heard Daemon cussing behind him. With a throw the two found themselves in some kind of backyard, where everything was covered in snow.

They heard a door slam shut.

Daemon, who recognized the place seemed annoyed and pleased at the same time. He stood up brushing of the snow and walked over to the Blond, who rubbed his stinging scalp.

"Who knew you could be so naughty? Making such a scene. Nufufu." The comment was mocking no teasing would be the better word as Giotto stood up. He looked around and saw thick walls surrounding them. They wouldn´t be able to climb them.

"Wh-Where are we?" It was cold and Giotto was sure that this was some kind of punishment for sure. Letting the misbehaving children freeze outside would be a good lesson.

"We are at the backyard prison. We have one hour before they come back, now if you excuse me, I have to continue digging my way out." Daemon spoke up as he walked over to one of the corners of the wall and started digging through the snow with his bare hands. Not minding the cold numbing his fingers.

He was rarely let out. He had to take this chance. Daemon wasn´t dumb, he knew why he got almost no food, more punishment than others. They wanted him weak so he couldn´t try out his tricks on them and escape, but thanks to Blondie he was out here now. He couldn´t use his Illusion right now, because he would surely faint if he used them for too long, but he had to try to escape. If only it made him keep his sanity.

Giotto watched him with almost a pitying gaze. _How long had that child been here_? It was a miracle that he was still alive if the rips Giotto could count through Daemon´s thin shirt were anything. Not to mention the shaking.

After half an hour passing by Giotto couldn´t just watch. The trembling got worse and he already saw the blood on Daemon´s blue fingers. It was impressive that such a weakened child could go on for such long, but it was time to step in.

He walked forward gently pushing Daemon aside ignoring the dark glare that was sent his way. He started digging with new determination as he saw the almost hopeless look on the face of his company.

"Nufufu, I don´t need your help! I don´t need you to dirty your hands for me. So, just wait patiently for them to come back, it´s not like we have enough time to finish digging through the rest of the snow." Daemon hissed at him with a scowl. He wouldn´t rely on anyone! It always ended with him in pain! It was just like back then with his parents!

"I don´t mind dirtying my hands if it´s for a friend, now, don´t say that! I promise you I will give you my best! I will do it with my dying will!" Giotto retorted with gleaming Orange eyes as he turned his full attention back to the hole they were currently in. Daemon was fast in the last half hour but it would obviously not be enough.

Daemon almost chocked on air at the word "Friend". Why was this stranger calling him that? Hell they just knew each other for two hours top! Why would anyone help him?! He was a freak from the pits of hell!

Giotto felt his fingers warm as he continued his digging with determination. _"Just a bit longer. For a little while longer than we will be free again…"_ Giotto thought as he panted. It was exhausting. They had little time left now. So, with an important goal on his mind, he fiercely began digging.

"Y-Your hands!" Daemon stuttered and that was a first. He was _Daemon Spade_ , he didn´t _stutter_ , but he couldn´t believe what he saw. Glowing Orange eyes and the Kid´s hand seemed like they were on fire! They were glowing a soft Amber and it was…breathtaking.

Never had he seen something so bright. His Illusions were always dark and cold. Much like himself. But as he looked at the slightly bleeding hands inside the flames that looked like they had little burns all over, he felt something he hadn´t felt in a long time…

He Daemon Spade, the sick, twisted hell child felt _hope_. Like he could finally leave this hellhole and find something important. Like the world wasn´t a horrible place if there was something like the blond and his comforting fire there. Something that mattered to him.

Giotto hadn´t made one move or gave him anything that showed that he heard him _at_ _all_. In fact, he didn´t seem to even _notice_ as he kept on digging and that´s when Daemon noticed. They would be free in a few minutes.

His heart was beating wildly as he heard the crunching sound of fingers digging snow away and it felt like his heart stopped when he _finally_ , _**finally**_ saw the other side. Outside of the prison that had been his home for the longest time.

The two of them slowly crawled out of the hole they made and breathed sighs of relief.

"Hah…Nufufufu-HAHAHA…" Daemon laughed, he had no idea why he did it. It wasn't like the other times where he did it to unnerve others or trying to appear darker, to seem twisted. He just felt so light, like he was floating.

Unknown to him a true smile spread across his lips. He hadn´t known the last time he did something like that. Couldn´t remember, but it felt unbelievable good.

"H-Hurry…" Giotto panted as he tried to stand up on shaking legs, grabbing the wrist of the boy who currently sat on the ground, out in the cold.

" _This is bad…"_ He thought as he watched the other boy blink at him in surprise. Giotto tugged more forcefully now, making the boy yell in surprise as he was dragged up to stand.

" _Who knew such a seemingly small Child could be this strong?"_ Daemon found it hard to believe that such a weak and exhausted looking kid, who was shorter than him by a whole head if not more, it was hard to tell with the hair and all, could have enough strength left to drag him.

"Get moving!" Giotto hissed as he began to run, or more like hastily stumble into a forest. He had heard about it from G. who forbid him from getting near it saying if he even caught him looking at it with his stupid curious kitten look, he would make Giotto a head shorter than he already is.

At first, he had sulked for a bit, he had a feeling there was something behind it that could be important, but dangerous so he was careful. G. may be a worry wart no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but there was truth to it every time when he stated he should be careful.

"How do you even know we are going the right way?" Daemon questioned with narrowed eyes as he picked up his pace. He understood that they had to get away as fast as possible, they would be searching for them any minute now.

The forest was an easy place to get lost in. With all the bushes and trees everywhere. It looked all the same to him.

"I just know!" Giotto answered confidently, feeling weaker as minutes passed by. His chest was pounding as he felt warning bells inside his head that told him to better be faster or get caught again, while his other feeling told him where to go.

Daemon seemed skeptical but accepted the answer for now. They were both tried and injured. Interrogation could wait for a bit. It´s not like the Blond was in any condition to run away from him.

There was no way he would let such an interesting new _toy_ walk away from him. Tough he had a feeling that wouldn´t happen in a million years.

It was a long and hard journey, but when they made it out of the forest and saw the big village far away, they sighed in relief. They had made it.

"How did you know the way here- _Oi_!" Damon inquired only for his eyes to widen as the Blond swayed and fell forward, falling to the ground with a thud. Panic surged through him as he began to shake the blond on the ground.

"Oi! Don´t you dare leave me alone now! Take responsibility for these feelings I didn´t have before! Giotto! _Tch_ -!" Daemon growled out, his eyes clouded with anger, which seemed to be the only emotion he gave off, when one looked at the scowl on his face, but there was unmistaken concern beneath it all.

" _God damn it!"_ He cussed in his mind, as he felt the panic he just had begun to spread through him. He shouldn´t care, he wasn´t in the Blond´s debt, so why should he worry about him? It made no sense!

He felt things he had felt before.

 _Frustration, anger, resentment and so on._ Only this time…he hadn´t felt them from pure hate. The difference, though he wouldn´t admit it to any one, was that he felt frustrated that he couldn´t _help_ the boy on the ground. He felt angry at the boy for not saying anything, if he truly felt that bad and for being so weak, _"Liar, he got you out didn´t he?"_ and the resentment for _himself_ for not being _strong enough_.

The problem was he couldn´t move. He wouldn´t make it to the city alone let alone with Giotto.

He sighed and tried to calm down. Getting upset wouldn´t change anything. He found that out long ago.

"Oya, so I was right with you being insane. To help _**me**_ instead of caring for your own health. _Stupid_ child." Daemon scolded half-heartedly as he took one of the bloody and burnt hands into his own. The contact and the hand felt strangely warm to him and although he knew it was cold, it didn´t matter at the moment.

He swore that he hadn´t imaged the small smile that spread across the Blond´s face and the small, barely there peace he had felt inside himself. He tugged the blond to his side, so they could share body heat, of course only to survive.

" _Though he is pleasantly warm."_ He thought as he let out a content sigh.

Well, let´s just hope that nobody tried to attack them. It wouldn´t end well for _**them**_. Daemon felt strangely _protective_ of his new toy.


End file.
